<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy by Traw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968766">Teddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw'>Traw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Streets of San Francisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this where all the brave policemen live?"<br/>A fluffy drabble which will hopefully make you smile just a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurrying across the lobby as he followed Mike towards the door leading out to the police parking lot, Steve spotted the small dark-haired girl as she entered the precinct alone and slowly looked around.</p><p>Seeing the young Homicide inspector stop in his tracks and turn towards her, watching her, the child slowly crossed the room and stood in front of Steve. "Excuse me," she asked shyly as she reached him, "but is this where all the brave policemen live?" Before Steve could kneel to answer, the little girl rushed on as the tears began to trickle down her face, "Cause if it is, I wanna tell them that someone stole my bestest friend. Please, Mister, can you ask them to find Teddy for me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't forgotten about updating my 2 WIPs, this week has been busier than I anticipated after the wedding but I am hoping to update at least one , if not both stories, tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>